His Reason
by Silverkitteh2
Summary: SasuxSaku oneshot: She just wanted to help him but he would even look at her
1. Chapter 1

((Oi gomen I know I've been away for a while; I've been thinking on my stories and I am writing more but I wanted a good grasp and my brain clearly died so I couldn't do much but now its alive and kicking and since this is probably the only time I'll ever have Sasu/Saku in my stories here is a one shot with one of my favorite songs. Enjoy. I might add more; don't know depend how many reviews I get …

Italics and bold: thoughts

Italics: flashbacks—

Normal: present time

Italics/underline memories ()

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters; just some adorable plush, a Gaara wristband, and many thrilling ideas.

His Reason

**_I'm not a perfect person  
there's many things I wish I didn't do_**

_She stared at him with hurt; her wrist aching in his grip. **'Sasuke-kun…'** Dark almost black orbs glared at her. "You won't get in my way." he hissed. Tears started to cloud up her pale jade eyes, but she shook her head for the first time refusing the tears. **'No I have to be strong and do what's right! No matter what!'** "Sasuke-kun y-you'll be hurt I can't just sit here and—" He gave her the coldest look she'd ever seen even worse then the first time they'd met and he'd called her **annoying**. "Sasuke-kun?" she whispered; shivering a little at his gaze. _

"_You don't know anything about me." She was shocked into silence and finally he let go of her arm ad she saw a slight red tint to her arm. "Oi Sasuke-teme Sakura-chan is only trying to help!" Naruto grumbled glaring at Sasuke about to start one of their famous arguments. '**Naruto…'** Sakura looked over in surprise; her shorted pink strands lightly ruffling against her cheeks as she stared in awe at the blonde's caring side. She looked to Sasuke expecting a rude comment, but his comment startled them both. "I want to fight with you too." Sasuke smirked at Naruto and he returned it. A soft look spread on Sakura's face and she put on a smile…a fake one; the first one of many. _

_The scene hurt her eyes and she wished for Sasuke to look at her that way once…she didn't want to fight him but…still._ _**'I want to get to know Sasuke-kun better.**'_

_**But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you**_

"_Ah here you are Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grinned at her master piece; the apples sliced perfectly and neat. She smiled and placed one on a pick holding it out to him…it was nice to be useful for once. Smash! The pink haired girl's world crashed around as the plate broke into pieces. **'Nani what's happening?**' Her eyes widened; her teammates were arguing and then they were gone and brushing past her toward the roof. _

_Her shoulders shook as she started at the ruined slices; the image of Sasuke swiping her offering away again repeated again and again. **'H-he was so scary…'** Tears started to fill her eyes but she shook them away and raced toward the hospital roof. 'Sasuke-kun's eyes were red.' She arrived to the scene and terror coursed though her body as she stared ahead of her; blow by blow…anger…power…POWER rising._

'_**No! NO!'** She had to do something before it was too late. Tears spilling down her cheeks she raced out in the center of the roof between her two teammates ready to take the two attacks on no matter…no matter what would happen to her_. _**'I can't let them get hurt…Sasuke-kun'** the_ _attacks weren't stopping; it was too late, but then he appeared; their sensei. She stopped in place; wincing at the destructive impact; she shook silently sobbing…shaking and crying. She was terrified; afraid of what could have happened and the look in her friend's eyes, but of everything she was angry at herself._

'_I c-couldn't even stop them! I couldn't help Sasuke or Naruto…I-I' Sasuke was gone; Naruto was angry at her interruption and the pink haired kunoichi spoke out in whimpers…but the all misjudged her whines for utter fear and just being her cry baby self; not even her sensei could see how much she just wanted to be of some use; to make Sasuke proud._

'_**I-I have to become stronger…gomen nasi Sasuke-kun.**' She'd start with Naruto; it was time she told him. _

**_And so I have to say before I go  
that I just want you to know_**

"I-I guess you've always hated me huh?" She could not stop these tears; the thought of loosing him was unbearable. _'I have to stop him from leaving! I can't let him disappear…' _Sasuke was silent for a moment; then he spoke. "You still don't know anything." He replied coldly walking away again; ignoring the pink haired girl.

**_I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
_**

"You've always hated me she continued…just like the first day…you said I was annoying." A bitter smile played on her lips and the tears continued to trickle. "I don't remember." Was his short answer, but she continued speaking of their genin days…the happy times. Sakura just wanted to hold on to him; have some grasp. She had to keep trying! She was speaking again; unsure of even the words anymore…she would say anything; anything at all to convince him to stay and she meant what she said.

_**A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

_Flashback:_

"_T-thank you Sasuke-kun for saving me from Gaara that time!" A pure smile spread on her face as she looked beside her to the Uchiha. There was an expression she could read; his voice almost holding something in it for a second or two before he spoke normally. "You should think Naruto; he's the one who saved you." 'Naruto?' Sakura blinked and glanced over at the blonde who was fussing over something with his sensei and gave a warm smile. 'Thank you Naruto.'_

_So caught up in the rare compassion towards her friend she didn't notice the look on the Uchiha's face; pure jealousy._

'But still even if he's cold…I care about him even more' "**_I-I love you with all my heart_**!"

**_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
it's something I must live with everyday_**

He paused…then walked away.

'_Sakura you're heavy…."_

'_You should stop concentrating on dates and train; you're worse than Naruto.' He stared at her flatly._

'_I'm sure you noticed it first Sakura…' he smiled._

_**And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away**_

'_Who did this to you Sakura?' _

_He raced forward catching her in his arms as the pink haired girl fell from the sand; he set her down on a branch. 'Keep her safe.' he whispered._

'_I-I can't stop!' Panic filled his eyes as his the girl ran toward his attack; the one he had planned to use on Naruto. He glared his sensei when he was scolded, but he ran from her tears. In the_ _smallest part of his mind with a mix of anger and vengeance a small thought whispered. 'I made her cry…'_

**_And be the one who catches all your tears  
that's why I need you to hear_**

_Drip! Drip! Plop! _Tears pooled down her face and she sniffed; fighting as hard as she could to keep the smile on her face, but it finally broke. "Sasuke!" He wasn't stopping. "Sasuke stop; stop or I'll **scr**—" She gasped; he was gone. '_Am I too late?' _Hot breath at her ear gave her chills and it was then that she realized he was behind her.

**_That's why I need you to hear_**

She froze at his deep voice. "Sakura. Thank you." _'Nee?' _

**_I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_**

A knockout pout at her neck was hit and she collapsed; her last thoughts of the one she loved. '_Sasuke-ku…'_

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

Sasuke caught her in his arms; staring at her.

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

He was carrying her now; looking around for a place to set her…he saw the bench.

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

He set her down on the bench easily; glad she was so light and started to walk away; he didn't have much time before someone DID find out.

_**That I just want you to know**_

He should have left by now; there was nothing left here anyway. His future was outside these walls; out of being nurtured and protected…spoiled; he was sick of being confined here. He just wanted to leave. So why was he still standing here gazing down at her soft sleepy expression…awing at how fragile and delicate she looked like that. Before he could stop himself his hand was brushing her pink bangs from those jade eyes; a very tiny smirk curling on his lips. She wasn't so bad quiet like this.

'Sakura…'

His warm lips brushed against her soft petal-like ones in a forceful kiss. It was hard to tell what it meant; not to Sasuke…he really wasn't thinking; not over something like this. As for anyone else they see almost affection at Uchiha's display, but in truth the Uchiha felt nothing. In her unconscious state Sakura let out a small moan. Amusement filled his onyx eyes and he pushed his tongue against her lips gently; licking the inside of her mouth…tasting what was **_his_**.

He pulled away at 'that' thought wondering what the hell had even come over him…though he had to admit she tasted sweet. He smirked and tucked pink strands behind her ears gazing one last time at her soft angelic face.

'Maybe…one day you'll be of some use to me…maybe we'll meet again cherry blossom.'

He mused to himself. Sakura still didn't stir. Satisfied he lifted his pack on his shoulders and left the village to find the sound four.

--Some weeks later—

'I won't just stand and watch anymore.' A determined look filled her eyes. 'Naruto you saved me again and again…I could only watch; I couldn't help you…I'll never let it happen again" she promised herself. Her lips parted softly as she looked ahead to her hospitalized blonde friend. "Next time I'll definitely help…just wait a little while okay?" "Sakura-chan…" he murmured watching her with the smallest smile. She slid his door closed and turned away; walking toward the Hokage's office.

_**I've found a reason for me**'You're worse than Naruto.'_

'_You know nothing about me…I won't let you get in my way'_

"_Sasuke!" She hugged him tightly; shaking…crying; and he let her. Thank god he was finally awake._

"_I'm not like you or Naruto…"_

_**To change who I used to be  
**_

"_Starting now we all go separate paths."_

_**A reason to start over new**_

"Tsunade-sama **I want** to be your apprentice!"

'_I'll become stronger…definitely…Sasuke-kun.'_

**_And the reason is you…_**

_**(( that's it—well it is a once shot you know ;; hope you liked it; I was bored and trying to type up my other stories…and yeah this came to me- even some adorable sasuxsaku-ness hehe maybe THAT'S what happened when he knocked her out 3 well anyways please review. Honestly tell my what you think ; and any ideas for the next chapter—gomen but it won't be continued from this—ideas please; thanks ()**_


	2. Chocolate

((I had chocolate strawberries today...)

Sasuke was getting more irritated by the second and only a inch's width of swearing of any and all chocolate substances for the rest of his life. It practically made him sick as the group of googly-eyed fan girls shoved boxes and tiny little wrapped packages into his arms and some of the more sneaky into his pockets. He couldn't even stick his hand in and mumble over the annoyances in peace without feeling small little solid shapes under his fingertips. The worst of his day would be the most annoying, his team mate Haruno. _Where was she anyway?_ He'd like to take her big bag of store bought/homemade chocolates and chunk it with the rest in the garbage, then his day would be complete.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun I-I...I wanted you to know..."

The Uchiha lazily glanced over to the new voice expecting it to be the pink haired girl. Not even close, the girl's hair was long and a almost black; her eyes weren't even the same color. Oh, well she'd come eventually...damn all these love confession were annoying. He was a ninja with a mission! He didn't have time to play stupid couple games. Oh, right this girl- he'd have to take HER chocolates now and tell her too get lost.

**He really hated Valentine's day.**

"_A-ano_ Sasuke-kun _I-I I want you to know..."_

Kuso! Sakura hid her head hard against the wall escaping her 'practicing mirror'. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She sounded just like every other fan girl out there!

_**'Shannaro! You idiot that was so lame and watch your head, you want for reason for Ino-pig to make fun of us?'**_

Sakura frowned at her Inner and rubbed where she'd bumped her head, checking the mirror just t make sure. Nope, it was fine; good thing she had a hard head, but what NOW? She'd been standing there f-for who knows HOW long working on what to say to her-why not hers yet but he was going to be!-Sasuke-kun. However, every time she tried she sounded like she was worshiping and idol her something, and Sasuke was just so much more! She straightened herself up and tried again.

"S-Sasuke-kuuun I put all my heart into this!"

Her face went pink at 'that try', he'd probably laugh at her. No, wait, Sasuke doesn't laugh-he'd just give her that cold-cold look of his...She shuddered, tears coming down her Inner's eyes as the short haired kunoichi drew in her hands to her chest. He was so cruel sometimes!

_'Whoa, whoa Sakura cool on the dramatics_.'

Sighing, Sakura shook her head at the mirror and headed out of her room toward the kitchen; she'd think about it more as she made the chocolates.

-

"Hn. dobe."

"Sasuke-teme, have you seen Sakura-chyaan today?"

Naruto's eye's weren't so much as closed as _squinted in a very irritating_ way according to Sasuke, who wasn't in a good mood due to how many love confession he'd gotten after that long dark haired-girl.

**"Hey! Hey, teme I know you can hear me!"**

"What?"

The Uchiha was irritable and it was best not to push him, but per usual Naruto didn't get the hint.

" I said where's Sakura-chyaaan bastard! **If you did anything to her**..."

"Moron, I haven't seen her either."

"Oh, okay then. **Hinata-chan**!"

Naruto rushed over to a flustered Hinata, the poor girl only going darker at his approach. She seemed to be holding something behind her back...Sasuke shook his head, hands in pockets with ever sweet treat tossed out and tossed in the respective trash bins. So Naruto hadn't seen Sakura? The guy who practically stalked her...Ugh, why could he just get the damn chocolate and be done with it.

_She was so annoying._

Sakura blinked lazily around her, her nose twitching with an almost sneeze. H-huh had she fallen asleep? With blurry vision Sakura noted a beeping sound-right the oven-ugh. She was soo tired, was it really her fault the Haruno clan sucked at cooking? She gave a grumble turning of the timer and grabbing a mitt so she wouldn't burn her hand. This had better be right!

She'd been churning, shaping, patting and fluffing for hours-much longer than she'd expected...kame it was night by now. Carefully, Sakura took out the tin spread the chocolates were one grinning at the good chocolate smile as she set them on the counter and turned off the over. Finally, now she could---Sakura nearly cried, her chocolates...all that hard work and they were burnt to a crisp.

"I guess the only thing I can do is try again."

Yeah, right, she knew it was hopeless by now she should give up...Closing the oven the pink haired girl sullenly picked up the tray and headed over to the trash can to dump them.

_Ding-dong._

The doorbell rang before she could even dispose of one of her ruined chocolates, making her sigh. She didn't even bother to drop the tray, silently wondering who was at the door as she reached out a hand turning the knob, keeping the chocolates balanced with the other. She completely stilled at whom was there, almost dropping the ruined treats, but firm hands caught it from beneath her small soft ones.

"_S_-Sasuke-kun?"

_Him, her crush was h-here! Here, at her doorstep catching her burnt chocolates...**Oh, god**_ her chocolates! She had to hide them! She quickly moved to take back the trey, but her wrist her caught.

"Sasuke-kun I-I can..."

"Quiet."

Now, that she really looked at him he looked angry, twitching just a tad and w-was that a glare, but what had she done? She stayed quiet any ways, really hoping he would explain and stop-oh no he was looking at her chocolates and frowning. She knew they were awful!

"I can explain see-"

She stopped as the grip on her wrists got tighter, completely obeying though her shoulders shook a little, and her face? It was the brightest pink!

"Do you have a bag for those?"

Sakura looked at him surprised, about to ask why but he was shaking his head looking irritated again.

"Just say yes or no."

"_Yes_." She practically squeaked her answer.

Sasuke almost smirked, nodding with a frown.

"Where is it?"

"Um, i-in the kitchen..."

"**Go get it**."

"Huh?" The poor girl was so, so confused.

"You wanted to give me these."

He stated it so obviously still gripping her wrists, only making her blush more-he had to be kidding..or she was imaging this, or something!

"But they're burnt Sasuke-" He cut her off with a glare.

"I know." Did she think he was **stupid**? He just wanted to get the chocolates and leave, ugh why was she always so annoying? Couldn't she just simply listen to him for a change without asking all these pointless questions?

"Well?"

"A-ano...you're still-I mean..."

She nodded her head toward where he was still holding her wrists. Realizing, he let go taking the tray of chocolates from her.

"Okay?"

"H-hai!"

She left him at the door trying her best not to squee aloud, rushing into the kitchen to get the dark blue bag she'd found just for this Valentine's day. He looked over at her still holding the chocolates with a note of impatience, silently telling her to hurry. She nodded and gathered up the cooled burnt chocolates into the bag, setting the tray down and giving the bag a good firm time.

Sasuke gave a _light smirk_ at the color of the bag letting out a '**Hn**' as he took it.

Without another word he walked away from the Haruno household still holding onto the bag. Sakura closed the door slowly, blushing as she leaned against the door frame. She honestly couldn't hope that he'd keep those ruined chocolates, but just having him at her house for that long...it had been so worth it.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha sighed as he glanced around, now on his way home and as it seemed no more girls were chasing after him with chocolate-y treats, good. He'd probably thrown away fourteen dozen and more. Now he looked at Sakura's bag. Amusing, how out of all the girls _she_ was the only one who burnt them.

**He tucked the bag into his pocket.**

-----FIN-

(( Sasusaku! I've actually gotten to like this couple- for all of you who put this on alert since you thought I'd write more and-I-guess I did, but jeez review you silly people u- ah and to my one review thankyou for your kind words: that actually gave me the motivation to creat this second addition-- hope you all like it! Review review review--I'll consider other pairing to Sakura if I'm feeling nice. )


	3. Stronger

((Okay well I've been listening the band's "Face Down" all day and oh god do I love that song!

Now for reviews,

Merridaine: Thank you

dancingwithinbrokendreams: Wah, sorry no addition- these are one shots, but yeah Sasuke can be a bastard sometimes…but I still love this pairing like my anti-drug! I hope you like this one

graviola: Suddenly in love stories drive me crazy…thank you!!

So here's a new Sasuxsaku one shot! Rated Pg-13 due to slight violence. I really seem into writing dark these days…enjoy! I'm surprised it came out so long.

P.S: This is entitled stronger for two reasons A faster update if you can figure it out! 3 )

_If you have time to bother me practice a jutsu or two. Frankly your ability is lower than Naruto's_.'

The short pink-haired kunoichi bit down on her lip as she recalled the last time she'd asked Sasuke to train with her. Sure, at the time she'd been giving all her flirting effort to land some quality teaching time but she_ had_ been serious! She vaguely remembered her long pink hair perfect and softer than any flower petal due to her excellent use of shampoo and conditioner. Now she did the same, but the shorter locks never did seem to get that perfect shine again. Yet, the cause to ruin the one good thing that made her greater than the other girl's struggling for Uchiha attention she'd never regret. Still, even having fought her all against the sound and Ino there were still many levels to go and she truly honestly _had_ been trying to reach it just she'd grown so close to Sasuke-kun and whenever he was around words and lessons were lost to the beat of her heart practically booming in her ears.

Oh, they way he walked and how he just got more handsome each day! He was so cool and he hadn't said a nasty word to her in a while…

Again, she wanted to tell herself she had gotten better and she was truly a powerful asset to her team- and good caretaker of _both_ teammates. Still there was more she could do and she knew it—standing around was something she'd thrown to the past when she'd cut her hair and sworn to protect them.

Even Naruto wasn't doing too bad- he'd always be an annoying over the top guy but he- okay she'd never admit out loud- was sort of a hero and he didn't let his fear take over…

She was appreciative of all his effort and it's not like she was jealous; she didn't even want to be a hero just maybe a little stronger? It wasn't fair to let her teammates hold all the weight; maybe that's why she was here standing in front of a tree trying to make a good dent, and with _trying_ being the key word it was no doubt why she had to urge to ask Sasuke-kun to help her a little.

Her fists hurt, maybe she was doing something wrong?

"It shouldn't hurt this much, am I really this pathetic?"

Sakura pressed her rather large forehead against the bark, the large size of said forehead not to so un-comfy with all that cool would against it, but despite how comfortable she was she was honestly getting nowhere. It would just be SO much easier to just ask Sasuke for help but what if he thought she was trying to ask him out and disguise it as 'training?

_Then she'd be right back at the beginning and they'd lose what little friendship they had._

"I just have to try harder…"

She looked down to her knuckles that had been punching against the wood.

They weren't even bleeding.

Maybe she wasn't pushing herself enough. Sure, it hurt but other people put everything into their training not letting fear of more pain get to them…She had to start doing that or she'd never improve- hadn't she risked her life with the sound nin? Every mission above manual chores and tasks she would have to do the same.

It was scary but if she didn't try her best she'd never get any better.

'_Okay here goes…everything_.'

She gripped her right fist and brought it back sending it hard as she could into the wood. There was the faintest cracking sound and…

"O-Oww!!!"

"Sorry I'm late I had to help-"

"LIAR! Where's Sakura-chan?!"

Kakashi sighed from his perch and met the eyes of ever energetic blue and half interested black.

"She had some personal things to do today so she won't be joining us."

"Yatta! Is Sakura-chan sick? WE SHOULD HELP HER GET BETTER."

The Uchiha gave an irritated look to the clueless blonde who was bouncing around acting like the world was going to end without their other teammate there.

"Dobe, he just said she had some personal things to do today so she isn't sick."

'_Probably just went shopping or something.' _

He gave little care to the pink haired girl and her girly ideas she'd just have to do make up training and it was her own fault for skipping out. Though he was almost irritated, _almost_.

"But what could be more important than _us_?"

Naruto whined obviously not grasping or caring what Sasuke was going on about he just wanted his Sakura-chan here! To be stuck with teme really _sucked._

"I don't know."

He looked away from Naruto, but wondered for a moment over what Naruto had said. She'd never skipped before and he did find it a bit odd when she hadn't shown up him, but he doubted it was anything important. At best she probably had to do errands and _he _had training to focus on.

"Well she'll be back tomorrow so let's go ahead and start. You've got to baby sit some kids and then there's a small escorting mission…"

Naruto pouted as their sensei trailed on, his arms crossed.

"Bringing soup to Sakura-chan sounds more fun."

Sasuke had to agree with Naruto halfway, he'd be better off training on his own then going on _these_ missions, but he didn't have much choice and followed after Kakashi.

"Hurry up Naruto!"

"Hai…"

Naruto trailed after the two with a drooped head; this was going to be a long day.

"Okay…that idea sucked."

The pink-haired girl brought one of her bruised knuckles to her mouth with a pained whimper sucking on it as if that'd make the pain go away.

It was now night and Haruno Sakura was thoroughly exhausted with her logical plan, her fingers were practically numb with pain and it was getting difficult to bandage everything when her arms were screaming at her to give up and take a nap so she'd stop hurting a good hour or two and could try dealing with everything when it was light again. She almost gave in too but she didn't want all her hard work to end with passing out- she'd given everything and she should be proud and also check her handy work.

It was a shame her handy work was several feet above her and her whole body was aching with her lack of stamina and exhausted use- she'd never pushed for **this long** before

"I feel kind of good though. On the inside at least…"

She pouted at the still bleeding knuckles, maybe two or three left; trying to raise them to her mouth but it hurt too much to move her arm that high.

_Ugh, she'd just rest her eyes for a moment…_

**--**

Sasuke scowled as he made his way home, a short cut through the forest.

This had to be the most _irritating_ day of his life. Not only had they wasted time escorting some old lady on a very long walk back to her village, her daughters had _insisted _that they stay and rest up after there long journey and join them later for dinner. Of course Kakashi had agreed and Naruto had whined over them NOT staying when the food smelled so delicious. So he, Uchiha Sasuke had to waste time and get scrunched up between loud-mouthed girls fighting each other for his attention as they tried to offer him their special dishes over the others yelling which was better before he could even taste anything.

Even his female teammate wasn't that bad…that's what made it even more irritating he'd gotten back to the village too late to train while SHE probably had one of the best days of her life. Even when she wasn't here she was still annoying.

He sighed wondering why he even bothered with Sakura making it out that this pointless day had to have driven him crazy; _it was the only excuse._

Still walking he spotted something in the distance the image unclear but the pink hair was **un-mistakable**.

He raised a brow at her and walked closer since it wasn't out of his way; his eyes narrowing when he noticed she was sleeping. By a careful look she looked peaceful and didn't seem to be hurt…

So much for personal 'things' worse than shopping she'd been goofing off the whole day!

Anger building he approached his teammate raising his voice to purposely startle her awake.

"**Sakura, wake up**."

Startled she was nearly jumping from her skin at the voice; her bruised fingers behind her back where they'd been resting on warm grass—now reaching for a kunai out of instinct only to find none. Crap, in all hurry to get out here and train she'd forgotten her weapon! Stupid, stupid Sakura! Here she was tired and sore and someone was in front of her angry who knew her name and…

Wait, they knew her name?

Now that she thought about that voice did sound familiar.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Her voice came out sleepily from her short nap, but his look was unforgiving.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Um…"

She couldn't tell him yet! She was sore all over so even if she improved she must have done something wrong- it wasn't something she could be completely proud of.

"Where were you today? You skipped training."

She swallowed under his heated gaze, by his tone he was really angry at her but she couldn't remember anything she'd done besides skip training and she'd done that for good reason; she'd even told her sensei before hand.

She bit her lip feeling guilty that she couldn't answer him.

"Pathetic."

Sakura winced under his look of disgust trying to stop the strong urge to cry; this was exactly what she _feared_. A light flush filled her cheeks and she fought her weaker emotions trying to keep her voice calm and at least meet eyes; hating how ashamed she felt.

"I-I'm sorry."

He didn't budge an inch glaring at her as she tried to apologize, ignoring her flush.

He should just leave her out here, but then he might get blamed if someone found out. It

was best to just take her home and leave her to get punished- he hoped Kakashi really pushed her for playing hooky and if he didn't he'd make sure tomorrow's training for the girl would be **rough**.

"Get up."

She blinked at him in surprise wondering if he _had_ forgiven her a little or was lightening up a bit, but his hardened eyes told her different. She nodded and tried to stand, only to find her legs were asleep and her body still hurt. She couldn't tell him the latter so she went with the first.

"Sasuke-kun my legs…are asleep."

Never, unless facing an enemy had she seen so much rage in her direction as he grabbed her hand pulling her up to her feet, causing her to fall against him due to her non-awake legs.

In other times this would be the happiest and most romantic moment of her life but this time it _hurt_! She let out a whimper, the pain so immense that tears started till fill her green eyes.

"O-ow, please let go Sasuke-kun."

He was confused at her sudden whimper but figured her legs were just too weak and the pressure was a weird strain on her, but she could deal.

"You're legs are fine."

"N-no! My hand! Please let go…it hurts."

She was trying to pull away now, a tear running down her cheek.

Sasuke let go instantly letting her fall back against the tree, the hard look in his eyes gone to be replaced with an odd look, he wasn't holding it that hard…then he saw the blood on his hand and knew it was hers.

He seemed to soften a notch, not completely but the anger he'd been holding throughout the day eased somewhat as he met her pained expression, her bloodied knuckles barely visible in the moonlight; and now that he got a good look he could tell her other hand was bandaged.

"Sakura, what happened?"

He suddenly felt guilty for letting his anger out on her, but it wasn't like him to apologize…he hadn't even known that she'd gotten hurt.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-kun I should have told you."

She blinked hard trying to stop the tears though a few escaped from the pain.

"I-I tried to train on my own, I wanted to get stronger."

She was shaking now, she'd pushed herself too much and the only result she got was pain and Sasuke getting mad at her- if this was what she earned she'd rather have not tried at all.

Suddenly there was the faintest brush of something under her eye, kind of smooth but a little rough too. She blinked and saw Sasuke looking at her intently not saying a word as he brushed away her tears…surprisingly gentle.

She couldn't manage any words so surprised by the action as he continued till the last tear was gone then true back like nothing had happened, maybe he was apologizing?

"..baka…"

She blinked at him unsure if his lips had moved or if she'd imagined it, but it was hard to tell and he just kept looking at her…it was making her _really flustered._

"Sasuke-kun…I…"

"Did you do that?"

For once he didn't sound confused or demanding when he questioned her; there was something different this time. She on the other hand was completely confused by his sudden question forgetting all her hard work that day.

"Do what?"

He hadn't noticed because of how dark it was, but now with the moonlight's help he could tell the tree she leaned against was definitely missing something. _It wasn't bad_, there were a few dents in her other places where she hadn't kept her blows straight but he could tell she hadn't slacked.

"Behind you, how did you hold your hands?"

Behind her?

She glanced behind her and suddenly realized why what her head was leaning against didn't feel as firm as where her shoulders were.

Jade eyes widened as she noticed how big the hole was now, surprised when she hadn't even been able to manage a dent before! Maybe giving her all wasn't such a bad idea. She smiled, tears forgotten and a beam of pride seeping into her. Sh-she'd really improved, but then hadn't it taken her the entire day to get that far? Her pride instantly deflated and she sighed, looking up after when she felt Sasuke's eyes still on her.

Huh, did he say something? Oh, right her hands!

"Um alright I'll try."

She took a breath and brought up her fists with a slight wince shifting her stance, one fist out a little with the other held back—her legs now that they were awake, apart.

He nodded over her stance frowning and stepping closer when he noted what she was doing wrong, fixing her posture.

"You're going to break your hand like that, you got lucky. Bend your elbow a little and put your thumb under your fingers."

This was so…'wow with his helping her out and TOUCHING her, oh god Sasuke-kun was touching her! She blushed and tried to do what he told her going even darker as he turned her around keeping her back against him unbothered.

"Now keep your back straight, knees bent a little. Don't tighten your grip so much."

"H-hai."

He brought back her bandaged hand first, bring it forward in slow motion with his own till both his and her knuckles brushed against the wood.

"Are you ready?"

His mouth was close to her ear, and his hot breath sent tingles down her spine—her heart was pumping so much. She shook her head inwardly and forced herself to concentrate nodding and keeping her voice normal.

"Yeah."

She swallowed hoping beyond hope this wouldn't make her fingers hurt worse.

He pulled her bandaged hand back then let go. Keeping her elbow bent, thumb under her fingers she loosened her grip and sent her fist forward wincing for soon to be pain as it crashed against the wood, but as she opened her eyes she didn't feel the pain she was expecting. Blinking in confusion she looked to where she punched afraid she'd turned tail and held back but there was a surprisingly big dent—the use of building her muscles with all that work before and Sasuke's help.

Her lips parted in complete surprise…**w-whoa!**

"Not bad, just keep practicing like that."

He gave a light smirk at her open mouthed expression holding out his hand.

"Let me see your other hand and any left over bandages."

She blinked, gaining some voice and nodding twice; wincing a little as she reached into her pack—it hadn't hurt that time but her fingers were still a little numb from everything. Noting her pain he sighed and gently pushed her hand aside digging around for the bandages.

Waiting for him to get them she looked up and couldn't help but smile—she'd never been so happy, and _now she was absolutely terrified._

What she was about to do…h-he could still give her the cold shoulder and think she was taking advantage or something!

"Sasuke-kun can I ask you something?"

He was still looking for the bandages but granted her a nod.

"Um, I'll keep practicing like you said, but um…could you—maybe sometime…help me? I-I won't be a bother I just…please Sasuke-kun?"

"Hold out your other hand."

He'd found the bandages.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

He gave the slightest movement of his head and she could tell he'd heard her—plus he hadn't moved his head side to side and when it went up and down- even a _little_ that wasn't a no! She fought all urges to suddenly hugging him, an inward laugh at how much he would like _that._

**Instead she held out her hand.**

(( That's it for tonight read and review )


End file.
